


Save the Last Dance for Me

by GypsyMoon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Earl Gray, F/M, Flashbacks, Steve and Peggy dance, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyMoon/pseuds/GypsyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to forget about him, move on with a different course of heart. She can't not when she can dance with him in her dreams. (Steve/Peggy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance for Me

****

**All characters rightfully belong to Marvel Comics**

The war had made a muck of things. The economy finally broke out of the pitiful provenance that brought households to ruin. Everything was bright and clear. The shadow of the terrorism had been distinguished and young soldiers returned home with fancy dames by their sides, and mortgages for payment of their wartime services. Nothing seemed to be real to Agent Margret (Peggy) Carter. For months she had been captivated by the bustling city, the gleams of high rises and the tarnished buildings of neglect.

She loved the simple things when to came to live under the shadows of her regret. She never dwelt in the past that much, it was a void of distraction to bring her back into the world where he still existed in her jeweled brown eyes. For the last months of mourning his life and sacrifice, she spent her early mornings standing in front of the flat's window, listening the whistling kettle as she stared beyond the American dream of freedom, and found herself looking back into her dream.

(Flashback)

"Well, what do you think," he asked, his full lips curved into a warm, sheepish grin. His eyes always held an honest gleam. He stood in front of her desk, his vibrainum shield strapped to his back, while Barnes leaned casually against the door, lighting a cigarette. Steve looked like different in his uniform, his sharp cheekbones and chiseled jaw shadowed from the hollow shell of the helmet.

His densely muscular body rippled underneath layers of blue and experimental bi-weaving, and his shining and always inquisitive turquoise blue eyes stared deeply and longing for her. His lips set into a confident smile as never took his eyes off her beautiful face. He was awestruck. "It's a bit of an update. I still kept the star and stripes. Now, I don't look like a dancing monkey in a circus suit."

"It still looks like monkey suit," Barnes grumbled in his low voice, puffing out smoke. His lips held his cocky smirk, and pale blue eyes sparkled despite the linger pain tugging in his system.

"Well, I think it looks perfect, Captain Rogers," Peggy said with a sweet smile, she clicked her heels towards him, and looked at his handsome face. "It's top notch and much better improved than your old show reel attire."

Steve couldn't contain the warmth that broke out across his face. "Captain America," he said with a firm, and very mature voice. "I'm keeping my stage name and using it to defend the little guys with the Howling Commandos watching my back."

Peggy cocked an eyebrow up, sending her gaze to Barnes, "I'm guessing Sergeant Barnes will be apart of this battalion if he wasn't put that bloody thing out."

Stiffening his lips, Bucky did one last inhale, and then dropped the cigarette to the floor before rubbing his boot to extinguish the smoke. "There," he grunted. "Happy, Miss Carter?"

"That's Agent Carter, to you, James Barnes." Peggy returned, placing her hands on her curvy hips. "Now, if you boys can excuse me, I have much work that needs my attention."

Bucky sighed out relief, grinning back mockingly at the captain, and then left the office.

Steve nodded, and then he withdrew a step back, and stammered like a schoolboy to her, "Peggy, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a drink later on tonight?" he inched closer, his eyes steady on her red lips. "I want to thank you for believing in me, Peggy...All of this could never have been possible without you-"

"Steve-" she swallowed, her brown eyes met his light blue ones. She took a cautious step, doubting her heart, and placed her dainty hand over his firm chest, feeling the power of his muscles tense against her abiding warmth. "This is who you are meant to be, Captain Rogers. You were chosen for a reason. No, go out there and end this war without mucking yourself up. That's an order."

He smiled, his eyes bright, and then he dipped his head down, and pressed a chaste kiss on the softness of her cheek. "Yes, Ma'am," he whispered in her ear, before pulling away as she dismissed him, and then walked to the door. His shield gleamed in the dim light as Peggy stood at her desk, caressing her fingers linger over the heat left by his lips.

She felt her face flushed, but oddly enough, she didn't feel embarrassed, but she surrendered her heart to him.

"Miss Carter," the rich English voice of Edwin Jarvis lulled her alarmingly back into reality. It only took a moment for her to collect herself. She glanced over her shoulder, brown eyes staring at the older gentlemen reading the New York Times and nibbling on a fresh baked scone. "Is everything alright?" It was his obvious question for everything, and she inwardly rolled her eyes. "You seemed not quite herself this morning?"

"I'll have you know, that I've never been quite the morning person, Mr. Jarvis." she answered, breaking her stoic expression, with the pleasant brush of bitterness in her voice. "It's always the same. It never shows enough sunlight, just a lot of bloody rain." She sauntered over to the table, and poured a cup of freshly brewed Earl Gray into a flower printed china cup. "It reminds of the war days actually. Gloomy and overly depressing

"Indeed, Miss Carter," Jarvis returned, folding the newspaper. "How do you hold up these days? Still refusing to listen to those terrible written Captain America radio stories."

She smirked lightly at his humor, "Those radio scabs don't have bloody clue about Captain Rogers." she digressed, pressing her burgundy lips into a firm line of utter disgust. "Steve was more than just a soldier fighting for America's freedom. He was a good man-even before he was injected with the serum. I saw greatest in him when others didn't or were to blinded to even see those qualities." She leveled her dark eyes at him. "Here I am, making a damper on your morning tea, Mr. Jarvis. We should change the topic for both our sakes."

He smiled lightly at that before narrowing his seawater colored eyes, " If you could find him again, Miss Carter would it ease your pain?"

Peggy was silent at first. Unable to think. Unable to answer him.

Feeling the dull ache seize her heart, she placed the cup down and tried her best, to hold back the tears. "Sometimes I ask myself what would I give to have one moment to dance with him,"

She steeped her dark eyes low, and clutched the white china tea cup in her hand, and dismissed out a shaky exhale. It felt to painful for her to breathe.

"I play this game in my mind-pretending there's a buyer who has him and this buyer will give me one moment, just one to see him again. I have to think of things to sell -would I sell all belongings, metals or would I give a piece of life." She blinked the tears building in her eyes, and lifted the cup to her lips. "If I could go back to that day, and tell him everything. I would gladly offer everything I am and have to stare into his blue eyes again."

Peggy turned back to the window, "Sometimes I wonder if he's truly gone, Mr. Jarvis. It always feels like a dream." she sighed, and placed her hand on cool glass. "It's silly and corrupted to believe in something that isn't possible anymore. I have to face the truth, that Steve is gone and he's never coming back." she sniffled a little, feeling the emptiness and her regrets grow in the hollowness of her chest. "I have tried to my strong for him, carry on his fight, but without him I feel lost." she admitted.

"You're never truly lost, Miss Carter," Jarvis pulled out his chair, and walked over to her. He placed his hand tentatively on her shoulder. "You can still find him in your dreams...That's where he will always be waiting for you." Peggy tore her teary eyes away, but he removed a handkerchief from his suit's pocket, and carefully dabbed her tears away. "Now, close your eyes and find him again...No doubting yourself. Just look for him."

Peggy reluctantly closed her eyes. "I swear, Mr. Jarvis...If this is another-"

_"Hello, Peggy..."_

_It couldn't be..._

_She whipped her head around in sheer wonderment, unable to contain her tears as she saw him standing under the lamplight. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she froze under his towering presence. There he was as she remembered him, strong, tall and wearing his military uniform. His blonde hair ruffled and parted, face bright and clear blue eyes held her reflection. "Steve..." she said in a breathless voice, unable to move an inch, but he walked up to her in a heartbeat. "You're here with me..."_

_"Hey," he smiled through his tears, his breath shaky. "I couldn't leave me best girl. Not when I owe her a promise."_

_Peggy shook her head, still crying as he placed soothing heat on her bare shoulder. "You're late, Captain."_

_"I know," he whispered, and then lifted up her hand, and made it rest upon his broad shoulder. "Will you teach me how to dance?"_

_"Well, seeing that my right partner has shown. I guess I have no choice," she smiled, looking into his blue eyes. "How should we begin?"_

_Steve cupped his hand over his cheek, so tenderly and adoringly. "You lead and I will follow," he murmured, before his lips found hers, and he kissed her deeply, and laved wet heat as she felt her lips dance underneath his enfolded caress of softness. It felt real to her, and put an ease back into her heart._

_It was perfect._

_"Will we find each other again? " she whispered against his lips, holding onto him for a few more seconds._

_"Yes," he pressed his lips onto hers, sealing his promise with a kiss. "We'll dance again..."_

Peggy opened her eyes, and looked at Jarvis holding her cup of tea.

'Never spill your Earl Gray, Miss Carter," he said, his lips held a crisp smile as he handed her back her tea. "Especially when you're dancing..."

She opened her mouth, "Dancing?" she questioned.

Jarvis smiled.


End file.
